


The One Where Starscream is Done With Lord Strikefast's Attitude

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of assassination, Noble AU, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Starscream is in Praxus on a diplomatic visit. It goes as well as expected.
Series: Nobilius [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	The One Where Starscream is Done With Lord Strikefast's Attitude

Lord Starscream leaned forward and rested his chin on one hand as he stared at the Lord of Praxus. Prowl tried not to bite his lip with anxiety--Starscream was his brothers’ friend and they said he could be trusted, but that was very hard to believe with the way he had been interacting with Lord Strikefast all evening. Across the table from him, Streetstar gave him an encouraging hand signal, but Prowl still worried.

“I understand,” Lord Starscream said, reaching almost casually for the goblet filled with enegex that had cost the equivalent of the entire kitchen staff’s salary, “That Praxus has recently found success with harvests in the Mithril Sea. How did that come about?”

The last thing he had expected was for Lord Starscream to ask about that. But he and Bluestreak had arranged for exports from the fishing fleet to the surrounding kingdoms to a reasonable amount of success. His plans and Bluestreak’s diplomacy had served Praxus well.

“My heir,” Lord Strikefast pointed to Bluestreak, “Made the arrangements. He’s got a good processor for trade.”

“He does,” Starscream agreed. “I enjoy working with him, in fact. But it was a surprise to see such a sudden shift in the exports Praxus produces. What prompted that?”

Prowl knew that it had been him seeing the fish rotting on the docks when there weren’t enough mechs buying them that had started the process, but he didn’t dare to say anything. He was only seated at the table with his brothers tonight because Lord Starscream had demanded that the _entire_ royal family be present.

“It was a logical decision,” Strikefast replied dismissively. “With the Sea being right there and all.”

“It was Prowl’s idea,” Bluestreak interrupted. Prowl felt his spark sink; his brother would pay for speaking up. “He found the catches rotting on the dock, and he proposed selling them to our neighbors. He even drew up the initial agreements. All I did was negotiate.”

“Really?” Starscream turned to look at him--the first time that he had looked away from Lord Strikefast all night--and Prowl felt a bit like a moosebot caught in a techno-spider’s web. “I would never have known that those initial proposals came from such an inexperienced planner. I am very impressed. Vos asked for very little in the way of concessions, you know.”

“I did not know.” Prowl glanced away, trying to stall the anger he saw building on his sire’s face. “Thank you, Lord Starscream. I was glad to do my part for Praxus.”

He was telling the truth, but he hoped desperately that he had phrased his thanks in a way that would save them all from the beating Lord Strikefast would undoubtedly administer after dinner.

“I would be interested in negotiating an addendum, in fact.” Starscream finally looked away and back to Strikefast. “As I understand that there is a wide variety of fish you haven’t been selling that can also be sourced further inland. Are you free to discuss such an endeavor after dinner, Lord Prowl?”

The rest of the dining hall fell silent at Starscream’s words. Lord Strikefast’s fists clenched around his goblet. 

“Forgive me, Lord Starscream, but I believe that it will be in your best interest to negotiate with Lord Bluestreak.” Prowl looked down at the table, praying that Starscream would _stop antagonizing_ his sire. “I have no real authority over such matters.”

“Very well.” Starscream looked over at Bluestreak. “However, I do wish for you to be included. Your knowledge of the original contracts will be invaluable. Surely you see no flaw in that logic, Lord Strikefast?”

Lord Strikefast’s fist spasmed once and his goblet shattered. He dropped the pieces on the table and stood up, face a mask of anger.

Starscream stared back at him with a tiny smirk, as if daring him to try something. Behind him, the Vosian guards moved from their relaxed stances to full attention.

“Prowl is good for nothing but defiling my family name. Praxus will not agree to any further contracts involving his participation.” Strikefast glanced at the guards and back to Starscream.

“Pity. Vos was quite willing to pay handsomely for inland delicacies.” 

Strikefast’s mouth dropped open, anger giving way to shock at Starscream’s bluntness. Then he turned and stormed to the side door, slamming it into the wall as he stomped through.

The hall was silent for several kliks. Then Starscream sighed. “That mech is insufferable. How the three of you haven’t assassinated him yet, I'll never know.”

“We’ve told you, Star. Assassination isn’t something we do in Praxus.” Streetstar shook his head. “You’re lucky we weren’t alone when you did that, you know. And he’ll probably still flay the plating off our wings.”

“He’ll have to go through my guards first.” Starscream reached for the wine again and took a sip. He made a face and set the goblet back down. “I hope that’s not a local vintage.”

“No. He imported it from Polyhex to impress you,” Bluestreak replied. 

“Well, he’s impressed me with how awful it is.” Starscream reached for a smaller cup of plain energon. “Now, about that trade agreement. I was serious. We do want to purchase more and I do want you to sit in on the negotiations, Prowl. To Unicron with what that slagger thinks.”

Prowl blinked and looked at Bluestreak for some kind of cue. He had no idea how to respond to such blatant disregard of Strikefast’s wishes or the fact that such a high ranking noble--friend of his brothers or not--wanted his input.

“Prowl’s never been involved in a negotiation directly,” Bluestreak said, giving him a moment to cycle his vents. “We would have to walk him through a lot of the processes.”

“It can’t be any more difficult than teaching Sunstorm to negotiate on Vos’ behalf.” Starscream waved a hand. “Easier, most likely, given his natural intelligence. I will put in the work if he will.”

“I will, too.” Bluestreak gave Prowl an encouraging smile.

“All right,” Prowl agreed slowly. “I will assist in the negotiations.”

“Excellent.” Starscream smiled. Then he gestured to one of the kitchen servants and held out his goblet. “Send this to the recycler, please, and bring me something more palatable.”

Prowl was both offended and impressed by Starscream’s brash request--that wine had been incredibly expensive, but he also wished suddenly that his sire had still been in the room to hear the request.


End file.
